The problem with the Avatar State
by wolfchic011
Summary: Korra and Asami move their relationship forward. But dating the Avatar has unforeseen challenges. Post finale. Smutty!


A.N.: Since the Avatar State is connected to deep emotion, it made sense to me that this might happen for Korra when things get a little…uhhh…physical. Literally just a little smut fic that I wrote while hopped up on finale feels and caffeine. It only took so long because I'm really neurotic about my smut.

* * *

Korra only let go of the hands in hers when the light from the portal faded. And that was only because Asami practically flew out of the portal and onto the beautiful landscape around them.

"It's beautiful Korra!" She called, racing around the clearing, her arms held out as she spun around like a child. Her bag tumbled to the ground but she seemed not to care.

The Avatar had to admit, it was one of the most tranquil places she had ever encountered in the spirit world. And that was saying something. A field of perfect, bell-shaped flowers stretched out from them in all directions broken only by an occasional budding tree that looked like half-matured seedlings of the great Tree of Time. Mountains of pure ice glistened all around, guarding the sanctum of flowers and seedlings from the outside. Everything was lit by the the gentle yellow-green light of the new spirit portal. Even more surprising was that there were no spirits here. Not even a bug or bird spirit flew by overhead. They were alone.

Asami knelt down, momentarily distracting Korra's attention from the beautiful landscape before her in favor of the beautiful woman with her _ass_ ets on full display.

"Korra?" The Avatar blushed, realizing Asami was looking at her curiously, a mischievous grin on her face.

"uhhh…wait, it get's better!" Korra said in an effort to save her staring from being discovered. She gestured for Asami to watch the flowers then air-bended the gentlest of breezes across the ground. Every single flower immediately perked up, standing straight and waving in the breeze. The little green filaments around their cups glowed and chimed with the sound of a million bells.

The sound was enough to make Korra's entire insides glow. She looked towards Asami and felt the glow expand to an explosion of light.

The woman stood in the middle of a carpet of waving, chiming flowers, her raven locks dancing in the gentle wind. Her hands were clasped tightly in front of her chest as she took deep, slow breaths. There were tears running down the inventor's face. For a moment, Korra was convinced she had done something wrong. But then Asami moved. She raced back to Korra and threw her arms around her gleefully. "Thank you." She said to her in a shaking whisper. "It's perfect."

Korra smiled back, her arms snaking around the other girl's waist. "Anything for you."

Asami grinned back, her face coming closer. Their faces were a mere inch apart, it would be a simple thing to just lean in and…

And what?

The old Korra, the one who had practically stolen Mako away from Asami would have dived right in, gone all out. _Ironic that I'm now considering making out with that same girl whose boyfriend I once liked…_

But this was the new Korra, a more careful, considerate Korra. A Korra who wanted more than anything to not mess this up.

Now that there was no Earth Empire, no crazy terrorists and no evil spirits, they finally had time to explore this attraction between them, this bond that had been forged out of a mutual understanding over a boy and strengthened to nearly unbreakable by Korra's traumatic and crippling experience with Zaheer. Three years apart had barely affected their understanding of each other and the way they could read each other like books. Korra's chest still tightened and her heart thudded painfully whenever the two of them were this close. Asami's eyelashes always fluttered and her breath would hitch. That meant something…right?

But still, Korra could not make the leap, close those final few inches.

In the end, Korra didn't make a decision. Asami did. Full, red lips pressed hesitantly against hers, almost as if they were asking for permission. It was a gentle, fluttering kiss that was over before Korra had even really processed that it had begun. But it was all the encouragement she needed.

Closing her eyes, Korra dove right in. Asami gasped at the sudden enthusiastic return of pressure but did not pull away. She pushed back and Korra's heart soared. _We feel the same._

She felt a gentle hand running through her cropped hair, stroking the back of her scalp and playing with the short ends. A moan escaped her unbidden and she froze, embarrassed.

Asami broke the kiss, smiling. "I guess this means I have my answer." She said, her hand still in the Avatar's hair.

Korra blushed. "Yes, you've discovered my weak spot…playing with my hair just drives me crazy."

The inventor chuckled softly, her hand sliding down Korra's face to gently cup her chin. "That wasn't my question." She whispered. She leaned closer, her breath ghosting over Korra's face. "But it was a fascinating discovery nonetheless…" She kissed the very corner of the Avatar's lips. "I do love this short hair…" she murmured, more to herself than to the Avatar.

Korra kissed her again, eliciting a tiny, adorable squeak from the girl as she nibbled her full lower lip. The Avatar smiled against Asami's mouth. _Ha, I'm not the only one with weak spots._

The kisses deepened. Hands roamed further, more confidently and before long, Korra was gently sweeping Asami off her feet. She lowered her to the flowers below, Korra's pack sliding off her shoulders and drifting behind the inventor's head on a gentle cushion of air.

Clothing was shed slowly, systematically. The thick brass buttons on Asami's jacket proved hard to wrestle from their fasteners and the drawstrings on her pants knotted confusingly when the Avatar tried to untie them. The inventor, skilled though she was with her hands, still had a difficult time removing Korra's many-layered tribal garb. Then of course, whenever one of them got particularly stuck, the other would start laughing and the giggles would continue for several minutes, the two of them rolling and sharing their mirth like two friends having a laugh not at all like two lovers trying to make love. It dispelled Korra's nerves.

Somehow, Asami managed to strip Korra down to her delicates and push her back against the trunk of a seedling of time. Korra, having removed the jacket, was still trying to fight the evil ties of the inventor's pants and failing miserably. Any progress she may have been making however, was halted when Asami's warm lips attached themselves to her shoulder and bit down gently. Her entire body went limp, just as it had after she had been poisoned. But this time, she felt no fear as her body disobeyed her.

Fire shot across her skin and lightning crawled through her insides as Asami's hands and mouth travelled across her. The very air in her lungs became charged.

It was heavenly.

But when the lips moved from her chest down to gently tease the fabric covering a nipple, Korra went rigid with fear.

A familiar warm sensation was gathering deep in her chest, rippling up towards her eyes.

"Asami…" She somehow managed to choke out, starting to panic as the feeling spread. "Asami stop…" It was too much, she was slipping into the Avatar state uncontrolled. Asami continued her ministrations, her tongue gently flicking over the Avatar's pert bud now poking out of her bra. The warmth intensified, Korra felt her eyes start to glow as Raava stirred awake. Her fists clenched, crushing one of those flowers. "Stop!" Korra shouted. There was a blast of air that pushed Asami off of Korra just long enough for the Avatar to roll away from her. Korra curled up on herself and focused intently on getting the glow to fade, on letting the overwhelming sensations dispel and the power coursing through her veins subside. Twelve deep breaths later, she felt Raava settle back into dormancy.

A warm hand laid on the bare skin of her back, sending electric shocks right to her center and jolting the ancient spirit back to alertness.

"Korra?" Asami's voice was gentle and calming, exactly the opposite of how Korra felt. The hand on Korra's back started stroking her comfortingly. Maddeningly. "What…what's wrong…?" Asami asked, "Did I hurt you?"

Korra shook her head violently, willing her body to shake off the glorious warmth of that hand on her skin…"No…no!" She stuttered, unable to look at Asami. "It's just…I couldn't control it…" Korra practically whimpered.

Another warm hand met her chin, pulling her face up to stare into concerned jade eyes. "What's wrong?" Asami asked.

Korra couldn't help herself, Asami had always been good at comforting her whenever she needed it. The Avatar pulled the inventor close, burying her face in the soft skin of Asami's neck. "I was going into the Avatar state…without meaning to…" She mumbled, feeling terrible for ruining the moment.

To her surprise, she felt Asami's chest rumble with soft laughter. It was very distracting. "Is that was this is about?" The inventor asked, sounding deeply amused.

Korra lifted her head to find a small, pleased smile gracing Asami's face. As if Korra had mentioned something inconsequential.

Korra sat back, fighting to stay focused as Asami's skin assaulted her gaze. Sometime during their previous actions, the white tank-top the inventor wore had ridden up slightly, exposing her toned midsection. Korra swallowed hard and forced her gaze upward only to discover that the way the fabric stretched over the other girl's bust was even more distracting. "Asami you don't understand…" She managed to say through sheer force of will. "if I go into it without meaning to, I'm not in control of my actions. Katara used to tell me stories about the destruction Aang caused whenever he went into the Avatar State uncontrolled."

Asami sat back against the trunk behind them, subconsciously pulling her tank-top back down over her stomach. Korra pouted at the loss. "So…what do we do?" The inventor asked. To Korra's relief, she didn't seem irritated, just puzzled.

"I don't know…" Korra admitted. She slid down next to Asami, careful not to let too much of their skin touch. "It's not like I can just _ask_ Aang what he and Katara did when they…uhh…did it…" She knew her entire face was red. She could tell by the way Asami was biting her lip to keep the laughter down.

The inventor gazed out at the landscape around them, her hand absentmindedly trailing up Korra's thigh as they sat there thinking. Well, Asami was probably thinking, Korra was having a hard time remembering what she should be thinking about with the gentle fingers tracing patterns on her bare leg. The Avatar's eyes slid closed. She could get used to this…

"Maybe you don't have to ask him…" Korra's eyes snapped open guiltily as Asami spoke. The two of them looked at each other for a moment. "Isn't there anyone else you can talk to?" Asami asked.

The idea struck Korra like a bolt of lightning. "You're right…Asami, you're a genius!" She pecked the inventor on the cheek, feeling a blush spread from the area.

Korra leapt to her feet. "I can ask Raava!" The Avatar State _was_ Raava right? So wouldn't she know what to do?

Asami raised an eyebrow but she was smirking humorously at the Avatar's enthusiasm. "Raava? The light spirit that lives inside you?"

Korra nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! She should know!" She plopped to the ground, folding her legs into her meditation stance, ignoring the fact that she was wearing nothing more than her underwear.

Asami giggled. "You sure you wouldn't like to…put some clothes on first?"

Korra cracked open an eye to glare at Asami. "No. And quiet, I'm meditating."

Asami stifled a giggle but fell obediently silent. Korra focused herself on that part of her that was occupied by the spirit of light. She'd never actually _tried_ to contact Raava. Usually it just happened.

 _Raava?_

" _Yes, Korra?"_ As always, the voice of the ancient spirit of goodness and light sounded like being engulfed in a warm bath after a long, troubling day. In her mind's eye, Korra saw herself looking across the void at a reflection of herself. The blue self that was her Avatar spirit.

 _How…how do I…_

" _How do you sleep with Asami?"_

Korra didn't know if she could blush while meditating but she was pretty sure her physical body would be a lot cooler right now if it just spontaneously combusted.

 _Uhhh…yeah…_

" _From what I remember, it was different for every Avatar. For some, they never entered the Avatar State while with their lovers. But for others it was every time."_

 _What about Aang? Did he ever…?_

" _Your control over the Avatar state is mastery of your fear and acceptance of your lack of constant control. Aang's control over the Avatar State was a mastery of his rage and sorrow. Those were emotions Katara had always calmed within him."_

 _So Aang never…?_

" _No."_

 _So you cant help me?_

" _This is something every Avatar must figure out as they go. I do not know what will happen anymore than you do. But if you and Asami are going to be together, you must both understand and discover exactly what that will entail."_

The other Korra slowly faded to obscurity and the voice of Raava went silent. Slowly, Korra opened her eyes. Asami was sitting next to her, hugging her knees to her chest and looking very guilty.

"Asami?" Korra asked, starting to feel concerned. As she leaned forward however, she became aware of a wet sensation on her cheek. Softly, she put her hand to the spot, confused when a small smear of red lipstick came away on her fingers.

A dopey smile stole across the all-powerful Avatar's face. "Did you just…kiss my cheek?"

Asami avoided looking at her. "What did Raava say?" She asked, pointedly ignoring Korra's question.

Korra summarized her conversation with the light spirit to the inventor, minus how casually Raava seemed to accept this level of intimacy from her Avatar and their lovers.

Asami raised an eyebrow when Korra finished.

"Who exactly am I sleeping with here? You or Raava?"

The question caught Korra off-guard and she struggled to find a satisfying answer. "We'll we're in the spirit world so…both of us I guess. Raava's energy is strongest here…" she trailed off when she saw Asami giving her a narrow glare. "Look it's not something I can control, alright? Raava said it was different for all the other Avatars. The Avatar state is linked to intense emotion so whenever something starts affecting me deeply, the power tends to leak out…" This time she was cut off by a warm hand on her thigh. She looked up into jade eyes that had darkened considerably.

"Oh…so I am affecting you _that_ much?" Asami purred in a low voice, making Korra's breath hitch in her throat.

"Asami…this is…very dangerous…I'm not in con…control when I go into the Avatar state like that…I could h…hurt you." It was very difficult to talk while Asami was slowly letting her fingers wander all over Korra's inner thigh.

Asami shifted, letting a seemingly innocent hand drift up to slide over Korra's abs. "You wont hurt me." She smirked. "Plus, it's kind of a turn on that I can get you all glow-y just by touching you."

Korra wanted to make some kind of clever comeback but her tongue had apparently become as useless as a Cabbage Corp airship under the inventor's skilled hands. "Ahhh…! Asami!" Korra felt the inventor's hands slide up to her breasts and the warmth flared beneath her eyes again. She couldn't breathe as Raava's energy invaded her chest and began to sink lower…

With a cry, Korra unleashed an involuntary burst of air, strong enough to push the inventor back a few feet.

Asami immediately backed off, both to Korra's relief and frustration. She felt like she was being stretched constantly outward, without having the chance to relax back into her appropriate shape.

"Too much?" Asami asked, gently touching Korra's arm.

Korra only nodded, hoping her expression displayed just how much she hated that she had to ask Asami to stop.

"W…we need to be careful about this…" Korra warned when she could breathe again.

Asami nodded. "Agreed…" Her face suddenly lit up. "wait! I have just the thing!" She dived for her pack and rummaged through it determinedly for a few seconds. When she returned to Korra's side, she triumphantly held up her prize for Korra's appraisal.

Now it was Korra's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Rope?"

Asami nodded. "I'm going to tie us together. So you cant blast me away from you."

That was…actually rather clever.

"Great idea!" Korra glanced around and settled on the seedling of time behind them. She grabbed Asami's hand and dragged her towards it, ignoring the other woman's giggles. They were going to make this work.

* * *

A little while later, Korra nodded determinedly as Asami tied the final knot. "Okay, I think that's good."

The two were now tied close together, barely two feet of rope worth of space between them. The long end was tied off to the seedling of time behind them and the shorter end looped back and knotted just above the inventor's waist. Korra was the complicated mess of knots in the middle. Apparently, the inventor was taking no chances with her Avatar escaping.

"Wait," Korra said to the inventor as Asami went to toss the remaining rope away. "do my hands too."

"Are you really sure all this is necessary?" Asami asked, winding the rope around Korra's wrists a few times. "it's not like I haven't fought benders before."

Korra grimaced but tried her best to look encouraging. "Just for this first time. We don't know what'll happen and I just want to make sure I don't hurt you."

Tying the rope closed, Asami threaded her fingers through Korra's, her thumb gently stroking the Avatar's knuckles.

Korra shivered but there was no stir from Raava. The action, while sensual, did nothing to push her towards the Avatar State. It was comforting instead. Asami was here for her, with her.

"Thank you for caring about me…" Asami whispered to her, completely unknowingly reflecting Korra's own sentiments back at her. Korra laid her head on Asami's shoulder, breathing slowly and relishing the supporting contact.

After a few moments of quiet companionship, the sexual frustrations of the two women made them both start to fidget.

"Okay so…you ready?" Korra asked, ever suave. She pulled back from Asami and glanced up at her.

"Just one last thing," Asami said, double checking the knot holding her to Korra. "we're going to have a safe word."

Korra blinked stupidly. "Safe…word?"

"Yeah, something you can say if it gets to be too much."

The number of smart ideas that Asami had never ceased to amaze the Avatar. "Okay," Korra asked, shifting to try and get more comfortable around her mass of knots. "what word?"

Asami sat back on her heels and thought for a moment. "Let's use…bathtub."

"Why?"

The inventor shrugged. "I don't know, it seemed random enough…"

Korra couldn't argue with that. "Okay, bathtub it is. Let's do this."

Asami leaned in, fingers brushing gently over Korra's bound hands and kissed her softly. But Korra was done being patient. She responded enthusiastically, straining against the bond holding her to the tree as she poured her love and frustration into the other girl. Asami giggled against her lips as Korra tried to reach up with her bound hands.

"Calm down there, all-powerful Avatar…"

"You calm down…" Korra muttered petulantly, trying to wriggle her hands upward but somehow only managed to fall over in an ungainly mess of her limbs and rope.

"Shut up." Korra mumbled into the dirt as Asami laughed at her misfortune. Rough hands were suddenly at her hips, pulling her back upright. Korra gasped in surprise as the intense, heated green of Asami's eyes bored into her own. The inventor stared at her with all the intensity of the Avatar State, her eyes practically glowing. Korra felt Raava shift within her, felt the light within begin to creep outwards.

Asami forced her back against the tree, slipping the Avatar's bound hands over her head so that Korra's hands dangled behind the inventor's neck. She resumed her assault on Korra's neck, her tongue and teeth doing marvelous things Korra wished she knew how to emulate. Her quick, skilled hands ran over Korra's tight abdomen, around her back and down towards her thighs.

Korra gasped as warm fingers ran across her sensitive bare skin, her eyes flashing white once. Asami's hands stilled but did not leave her.

"You okay?"

"Y…yes." Korra managed to choke out.

"Good." Asami licked her neck delicately and her fingers fiddled with the waistband of Korra's loincloth. When her hand slipped underneath, Korra clenched her bound fists tightly.

"Asami…!" She felt the lips at her neck grin wickedly as deft fingers teased her and her body shook with pent-up Avatar energy. Her eyes were glowing a brilliant white now she was sure. Her own fingers itched with unreleased power, her toes curled tightly, the earth under them cracking.

Asami didn't stop.

The word _bathtub_ danced at the tip of her tongue but she couldn't for the life of her remember why she would want to say such a thing.

Something entered her and Korra's hips jerked involuntarily, drawing them deeper.

"Ahhh…ah!" Asami's lips latched tightly to her neck, biting down on her collarbone and releasing a virulent flood of light energy into her veins.

Korra felt every muscle in her body tense up against the power building within it. The elements around her seemed to be quivering and straining along with her as their Avatar writhed and moaned. Her eyes were shining so bright, they felt like they would burn twin holes in her skull. If she did not let this go soon, she might explode.

Fingers curled and Korra bent right along with the non-benders' touch. It was too much.

With a cry, Korra unleashed the light within her.

The flowers clanged and chimed in a gorgeous cacophony of bells as Korra released a torrent of air in all directions around her. The rope around her middle tugged harshly but Asami's grip never shifted, her fingers didn't budge. Perhaps, in that moment, she was too close to Korra, to much a part of the Avatar to be effected by the hurricane she had just unleashed in her moment of ecstasy.

Korra drew deep breaths as the waves of pleasure rippled through her, the feelings slowly settling around the place where she felt Raava glow inside her. The spirit of light flexed in triumph, a wordless scream of happiness filling Korra's entire self. The glow faded and she became fully aware of every sensation in her body again, control returning to her actions. Korra moaned in pleasure and pain as Asami moved off of her, settling in next to the Avatar's side to cuddle up next to her.

"You okay?" She asked again, the rope tugging uncomfortably between them.

"Y…yeah." Korra breathed, her heartrate finally slowing back to normal. "That…that was…incredible."

Asami smirked at her, reveling in her accomplishment of bringing the Avatar to a glorious orgasm. "At least it was air you released and not fire."

Korra chuckled. "It was a struggle, believe me…" she admitted. For a moment she had been terrified that she would accidentally toast them both. Or split the earth. "Maybe next time we should do this in the physical world where Raava's energy is less potent."

"Already planning next time?" Asami teased, trailing a finger up Korra's side.

"Or I could meditate into the Spirit World and then I wouldn't have my bending…oh…" Korra blushed and buried her face in Asami's hair as she realized what Asami had really meant. The inventor chuckled, pulling Korra closer. For a moment, the two of them just relaxed together, enjoying each other's company in the solitude of the spirit world.

After some time, Asami lifted her head. "Well, well, it would seem I did indeed do quite a number on you…" There was a touch of humor in her words.

Korra lifted her head. "What do you…?" Her eyes widened. The landscape around them had changed. Dramatically. Whether from her hurricane or just the strength of her feelings she couldn't tell but something had made all the trees burst into beautiful red and blue buds, the flowers on the ground swell to three times their size and the mountains in the distance melt into lakes. Tiny light spirits danced among the trees, winking in and out of existence in time with the occasional tiny fluttering aftershocks that tickled through her core.

Asami leaned her head down on Korra's chest, smiling as she listened to the strong heartbeat.

"The spirit world reacts to the Avatar…" She commented, a smug grin plastered on her face. Korra could practically hear the malicious little plan building in the engineer's mind.

Korra growled playfully and rolled on top of Asami. Or she tried to. Once again the all-powerful Avatar ended up sprawled in the dirt, tangled in the elaborate mess of knots they had tied. "Oh just you wait to see how it reacts when I do that to _you_ …" Korra muttered angrily as her girlfriend laughed unabashedly, tears falling from her eyes.

This vacation of theirs was off to a great start.

* * *

A.N.: I hope you enjoyed! Oh and also, the person I wrote this for (you know who you are): HERE. IT'S DONE, ARE YOU HAPPY? :P


End file.
